The invention relates to hybrid propulsion drives or systems for stationary or vehicular loads wherein loads to be driven are powered by electrical energy. This energy can be derived from either direct energy converters such as storage batteries (chemical to electrical), fuel or solar cells, or from gasoline or similar engines. These systems have the advantage of generating little or no pollution when utilizing the direct energy conversion elements; and when used with vehicular loads, such systems will either reduce the amount of gasoline or fuel consumed by the vehicle, extend the range of travel of the vehicle, or both.
Heretofore, there have been numerous suggestions to improve electrically driven vehicles. Recently, electrical propulsion systems have been augmented by including an auxiliary internal combustion engine used both to drive the vehicle and recharge the batteries supplying the electrical energy. Among problems involves in these suggestions have been the presence of expensive, unwieldy and inefficient structures and components, of complexities and lack of economy in systemic operation and transitions, and of difficulties met by drivers in adapting to known hybrid type of driving performance.
Prior art already ascertained and as presently deemed relevant to the invention is as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. 3,367,438 Moore 2/68 U.S. 3,525,874 Toy 8/70 U.S. 3,530,356 Aronson 9/70 U.S. 3,543,873 Toy 12/70 U.S. 3,650,345 Yardney 3/72 U.S. 3,713,504 Shimer et al. 1/73 U.S. 3,861,484 Joslin 1/75 U.S. 3,861,485 Busch 1/75 U.S. 3,904,883 Horwinski 9/75 U.S. 3,917,017 Deane 11/75 U.S. 3,994,354 Haumaier 11/76 ______________________________________
The present invention accordingly is directed to novel improvements over prior hybrid propulsion drives with respect to combinations of components and of component modifications, processes of operation, systemic transitions, and user's driving manipulation and handling.